


暗夺

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: 蜘蛛侠被人盗号了





	暗夺

1.

彼得今天受了点儿伤。他说下午和一个从没见过的大坏蛋打架时弄破了鼻子，但我知道，他只是荡蛛丝的时候撞上了无人机而已。

我没戳破小男孩儿倔强的骄傲和伪饰，拿着医药箱给他的伤口上了药。

“受伤了就早点儿休息吧，和‘从没见过的大坏蛋’打架肯定很累。”我转身去放药盒。

彼得的手搭在我肩上，沉默片刻，微微叹了口气：“我们应该谈一谈。”

我没反应，双手捧着金属外壳的医药箱，只觉得冰冷感从手掌的皮肤直达四肢百骸。

彼得伸过手来拿走箱子放在一旁，从背后轻轻环住了我，嗤笑了一声，鼻息打在我头顶，头皮微微发痒。

“我可能还没适应现在的身体，以前抱你的时候我们两个明明差不多高。”

2.

五年前的彼得帕克确实和我差不多高。

那时我们刚刚在一起，他还是个容易紧张的17岁高中生，我是比他大一岁的神盾少年特工。

准确的说，是少年特工计划的预备役。

当时我正在接受神盾局的训练，而我的掩护身份，也是一名高中生，

还是彼得帕克的学姐。

我们的关系就像很多青春校园剧里一样，互相暗恋，但始终没有一方主动捅破窗户纸。我经常嫌弃他的单纯腼腆，却无法拒绝小男孩儿无辜的眼。

那时的彼得经常在下课之后等我一起回家，并在街角处达玛先生的便利店买一个皇后区最好吃的三明治给我。

送我到楼下后，他会换上战衣，去做他的友好邻居蜘蛛侠，而我，同样换上战衣，去参加神盾的训练。

那时的他并不知道我的身份，我却知道他的。

我一直觉得这样很不公平，因为这是我对他隐瞒的唯一一件事，但他却总是完全信任的对我毫无保留。

于是我决定告诉他实情。

但我没来得及。

小男孩儿太急于证明自己的能力，在一起冒失的行动中受了重伤，被送到医院时已经气若游丝。

我在神盾的手术室外等了整整36个小时。

后来医生说，如果不是他的蜘蛛能力，他一定撑不到手术结束。

但即使这样，他还是陷入了昏迷。

——长久的昏迷。

真正的彼得帕克直到三周前才刚刚苏醒，但神盾特工蜘蛛侠，却是在手术后的第三天就醒了过来。

并且在这五年的时间里，他都是我的男朋友，也是我的上司。

那天，请假三个月的我被弗瑞特意叫去了训练场。

“长官，我之前的请假单已经签好了，您说过我可以放学之后直接去医院的。”我坐在弗瑞的汽车后排，手扒着他的座椅，“而且我没带训练服。”

“不用训练服，”弗瑞抬起眼来，从后视镜里看了我一眼，“只是带你见一见新教官。”

新教官？希尔特工已经是神盾最顶级的教官，还有谁能让弗瑞如此重视？

答案很简单，蜘蛛侠。

见到蜘蛛侠好好的站在我和一众学员面前时，我惊呆了。

一旁的弗瑞拍了拍我的背，递给蜘蛛侠一个眼神，示意他可以开始了。

“你们的教官希尔特工刚刚被派去了欧洲执行任务，所以在她回来之前的这段时间里，我会做你们的代理教官。”

他说话的声音变了，不再是我熟悉的可爱奶音，而是低沉富有磁性的成熟男人的嗓音。

——这不是彼得。

之后蜘蛛侠还说了些什么，我完全没有听进去。

我只顾着盯着他的一举一动，试图寻找到哪怕一点破绽，证明彼得已经醒了，他只是在装模作样的骗我他变成了另一个人。

但是没有。

没有任何彼得的痕迹，这个蜘蛛侠，他绝不是彼得帕克。

“你怎么可能是彼得帕克？！”

学员解散后，我和他单独留了下来。

摘下他面罩的那一瞬间，我震惊的双腿一软，险些摔坐在地上。

一模一样的脸，一模一样……

只是神情绝不是我知道的彼得会有的冷漠与疏远。

“你是谁？”

他看了看我手中蜘蛛侠的面罩，又看向我：“弗瑞说你认识这个身体的主人。”

我没猜错，他真的不是彼得帕克。

他就像是从天而降的，一个从未在这个世界上存在过的人，用一个孤僻淡漠的灵魂，占用了彼得帕克年轻的躯体。

“我没有名字，如果需要的话，你可以叫我……”他顿了半天，开口道，“蜘蛛侠。”

从那天起，这个陌生的灵魂代替彼得帕克成了这座城市的蜘蛛侠，同时也成了我的教官和上级。

3.

“你昏迷的五年里，我的生活发生了很大的变化。”

彼得给我递了杯水：“你成功加入了神盾少年特工计划？”

我点头。

“这就是你们一直隐瞒我的事情？”

“是我要弗瑞瞒着你的。”

“那你，我听说……我听神盾局的人说，你交往了一个……”

“男朋友，”我接过他的话，“是我这辈子第一个男朋友。”

4.

我和蜘蛛侠是在工作以后才确立关系的。

在神盾训练的时候，他是所有学员最害怕的魔鬼教官，成熟稳重，冷静睿智，每天给出的体能训练和要求都比希尔特工还要严苛的多。

即使对我也一样。

不过好在，我在他手下顺利结业，正式加入了神盾少年特工计划，成了第一支团队的小队长。而他则成了我的上级，负责与我联络，下达命令，偶尔也会带我一起出任务。

第一次和他一起执行解救任务的时候，我问他，为什么要加入神盾。

他说，为了认识他自己。

他说他从来不知道自己来自何处，因何出现，曾经是谁，未来是谁。他说他不可能一辈子占用另一个人的身体，而弗瑞答应帮助他研究这一切。

作为回报，他为神盾服务，合情合理。

我想这也是为什么，他从来不愿和这个世界的人产生过多纠缠的原因。

他害怕有一天自己找到了原因，也会离开这个世界——至少会变成另一个身份。

那么他现在在这里留下的因果，就还不了，也放不下。

但对我例外。

我一直以为他本性凉薄，所做的一切都是为了找到真相。

可当我任务险胜，被目标人物的流弹击中时，他第一时间出现在了我身后，用最快的速度把我送回了神盾。

然后，他在手术室外等了我8个小时。

流弹击中的位置太过危险，即使是拥有最先进医疗技术的神盾也不敢轻易动手。

不过好在我最终还是活了下来，只不过在床上躺了三个月而已。

听说那次行动，他作为我的教官和监督人给了我满分。

还好，命没白玩儿。

不过那次之后，他再也没有让我单独出过任务。如果没有小队成员陪同，他一定会亲自带我执行命令。

有一次任务结束后，我和他在酒吧庆祝。

他点了一杯酒，但很快换成了果汁。

我问他为什么。

他说：“你的彼得帕克还不到喝酒的年龄。”

“那你到了么？”

他沉默了半天，似乎在努力的思考，但最终还是没有想到什么，只好笑着喝了一口果汁：“我连自己是谁都不知道，更不知道自己的年纪了……不过，我希望是喝过酒的。”

就这样，我们慢慢成了搭档。

再后来，成了神盾知名的默契搭档，也是绝对不会被拆开的专属搭档。

毕竟他对其他人的态度又冷漠又强硬，也没有人会想不开的要求和他搭档。

我的小队甚至怀疑我被他用成绩要挟着做了他的搭档。

我告诉蜘蛛侠这些流言蜚语的时候，还提醒他要注意公众以及同事关系，他没有辩解更没有生气，而是转过头用亮晶晶的眼睛看着我，笑着说了一句没头没脑的话。

他说，私心罢了。

5.

我把水杯放在桌上，轻轻咳了两声。

彼得拍了拍我的后背：“然后你就和你的教官在一起了？真是个幸运的家伙。”

“对，他先表白的。”我笑了笑看向彼得，“我从没想过他会表白。”

彼得别过头去。

“然后呢？后来发生了什么？”

6.

后来？

后来，我成了蜘蛛侠的女朋友，也成了神盾最优秀的特工之一。

之后的几年里，我们一起拯救过世界无数次。

直到三周前，真正的彼得帕克的意识突然苏醒，虽然只是短短的几分钟，但神盾的人都知道，主人格彼得帕克不知道自己体内现在拥有另一个灵魂。

紧接着，弗瑞把我叫到了他的办公室，递给了我一份文件。

那份机密文件里记录着这五年来蜘蛛侠的所有监测数据，而最后一页，是一份同意书。

“两个人格，只能留一个。”

7.

“你是说，你的男朋友在一次意外中去世了？”彼得惊讶的看着我，显然，他没想到故事的结局会如此残酷。

“对，是我的原因。”我站起身，绕过桌子走向门口。

“为什么这么说？”

“因为他和另一个人同时需要同一份解药。”我在门口停下，“我没有权利让另一个人放弃。”

“所以你让他放弃了。”他也站起了身子，但站在原地没动，“他知道么？”

我想了想，没有说话，按下把手走了出去。

外面的阳光很好，但照在身上，冷得发慌。

8.

我和彼得帕克分手了。

其实，我们也没有在一起过。

我想彼得这辈子都不会知道弗瑞当初交给我的那份文件里写了什么。

那个没有名字的蜘蛛侠，对其他人无比冷漠却唯独对我温柔至极的蜘蛛侠，主动表白的蜘蛛侠，时刻保护着我的蜘蛛侠……

那不过是昏迷之中的彼得帕克分裂出的一个人格。

五年前，他之所以会受重伤，是因为他意外得知了我的身份，分了神。

在那之后，他担心少年特工计划会给我带来危险，于是这份担心在他昏迷期间，成了我的守护神。

那个蜘蛛侠，他从来不会表现出任何幼稚的一面，因为彼得知道我经常笑他幼稚的可爱。

他在我执行任务的时候一直跟在我附近，因为彼得了解我的性格，任务不成功便成仁。

他甚至主动向我表白，因为他害怕再一次错过在一起的机会。

……

那个蜘蛛侠，和我在一起交往了五年的蜘蛛侠，是彼得帕克基于自己所有的担心与害怕，不知如何分裂出来，专属于我的蜘蛛侠。

弗瑞当时对我说，希望能继续研究彼得身上发生的事情，这对他们正在研究的精神控制器很有帮助。

我拒绝了。

他说这两个蜘蛛侠是同一个人，我大可以放心的继续和彼得在一起。

但我知道他们不是。

即使他们拥有同一张脸和同一副身体，我依然知道，这是两个完全不同的人。

而这样的认知，让我感到绝望。

我不能用双重人格这样的借口，来掩饰我爱上两个人的事实。

9.

于是我和彼得告了别，离开了神盾，从此再无交集。

直到很多年后，我再次遇到弗瑞，我问他，彼得知道了么？

他说没有，他答应过我对彼得保守秘密。

然后他问我，为什么这样做。

“我知道我爱着两个人，我没办法心安理得的过那样的生活，尤其是在我知道……蜘蛛侠，是彼得为我分裂出的人格。我以前隐瞒过他一件事，那件事造成了非常严重的后果。如果和他在一起，我要花一辈子的时间去隐瞒我的心属于两个人的事实……我宁愿他不知道这一切。”

和弗瑞道别后，我听到头顶传来动静。

抬头看时，一个熟悉的红蓝色身影甩着蛛丝向不远处荡去……


End file.
